1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera and more particularly to a camera including both photographic film and a solid state sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cameras are known which both record an image on photographic film and also produce an image electronically. In general, these cameras include not only traditional optics and film handing mechanisms for the film but also include a solid state imaged to view the image electronically. The electronic image is used to preview a scene before exposing the film or to review a shot to ascertain that the composition in the picture is correct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,369 shows a camera having both photosensitive film and a solid state imaging element. This camera as well as other prior art includes basically two separate systems to record the film image and the electronic image.
A more advanced camera has recently been described in copending application 288,887 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 20, 1988. In this device, the electronic and film recording mechanisms are integrated so as to form a less expensive and less complicated device. This camera also has a number of functions which are controlled by &he solid state image sensor. Thus, functions such as exposure control and autofocus can be accomplished. Furthermore, the image sensed electronically can also be displayed to the operator. However, this camera does not provide for the function of determining whether proper illumination has resulted from the use of a flash and in particular no mechanism is available for taking remedial steps if the flash is insufficient.